Typical imaging systems have fixed spectral sensitivities. To achieve a certain look with image data captured thereby, color content, brightness, contrast and other image attributes of the captured image are manipulated post-capture. For example, in fashion photography post-capture processing is performed on captured images to enhance specific colors that are currently in style.
Although the appearance of a captured image can be adjusted during image capture by using filters positioned in front of a lens, or by controlling and/or filtering lighting in a studio setting, the range of colors that can be captured by a typical imaging system is ordinarily limited by its fixed spectral sensitivities.